


An Evolution of Sorts

by TiggerFace



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerFace/pseuds/TiggerFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought their relationship would end like this. Gamora/Nebula. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evolution of Sorts

* * *

The very first emotion she felt towards Gamora was a desire to put the green bitch in her place. Nebula had been there longer, she had been Thanos's star, and now this newcomer was threatening to usurp her. So Nebula tortured her – emotionally, mentally, and physically – wearing at Gamora like Thanos had done to her. Yet when Thanos deemed Gamora ready Nebula jumped at the chance to be her first sparring partner, and it somehow ended with Nebula riding Gamora's face and Gamora moaning and gripping Nebula's thighs like she was drowning.

**#**

It happened again the next time, Gamora abandoning her swords in favor of pinning Nebula to the ground with a knee between her thighs while straddling her leg, grinding against her until Nebula arched and provided enough sudden pressure for Gamora to follow her into release. And the time after that where Gamora ended up on all fours as Nebula thrust desperately into her with three fingers and brought herself to climax with her other hand.

**#**

They never talked about it, about how their training always devolved into fucking, desperate and silent aside from the occasional moan and curse. They didn't talk about it when it evolved beyond training, when they started using each other to get rid of their their anger, hate, sorrow, or excess energy almost every night.

**#**

Their fight in the depths of Ronan's ship was a release, the first time in weeks that they were given the chance to continue their twisted routine of fighting and fucking. Except Peter Quinn appeared and ruined it, blasting Nebula away and refocusing Gamora, reminding both of them that they were no longer on the same side.

**#**

Gamora's betrayal of Thanos hadn't taken Nebula by surprise but it hurt her deeply. She had been abandoned as well, left to fend for herself against their father and his loss of his favorite daughter. Hanging off the side of the ship, staring at her sister's earnest and hopeful face, watching that green hand reach out towards her, Nebula knew they couldn't go back to their old routine. Gamora had left her, left her alone with Thanos while she played the hero with a group of people that called her a friend and attacked Nebula in Gamora's defense. So she refused. Disconnected her hand and fell, hoping to find her own life outside of Thanos.

She was found and brought back to him within two weeks, re-broken as punishment for her betrayal. He dismantled her and put her back together, saying the stronger cybernetics were necessary for when she had to defeat Gamora and her allies. But they both knew it was also a reminder, a show of his power over her.

**#**

She never thought their relationship would end like this. Alone on some god forsaken planet, no one but her and Gamora. The 'guardians' had wanted to help but Gamora had insisted this was her battle. Stupid arrogant bitch. They fought for all of ten minutes before succumbing to each other's presence. She ended up on top, weapons discarded, one hand wrapped around Gamora's throat as the other worked furiously between her legs. She felt the approaching climax, felt her sisters walls fluttering and saw her eyes begin to close. Surging forward she pressed their lips together, shoving her tongue into Gamora's mouth as she toppled over the edge.

"I love you," she murmured and Gamora's eyes flew open in surprise. With a firm twist Nebula snapped her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough, short, ended horribly. I saw Guardian's two days ago and was desperate to write something but this is the first opportunity I got to publish. I don't know these characters outside of the movie so I apologize for anything OOC (and for the ending in general). Small (non existent?) fandom so this was mostly for myself anyway.


End file.
